Legacy telephony applications have been based upon a structured language, such as C. The legacy telephony applications have existed within an entire system, such as a traditional circuit based Public Branch Exchange. However, recent developments in both software and hardware have lead to the development of telephony solutions that comprise a number of different language applications, which are not compatible with the legacy telephony applications. These applications may be based on a number of different languages, such as C, Java, or C++.